


The Effect of Eight Words - A Resolutions Drabble

by katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Janeway - Freeform, Resolutions Drabble Challenge, resolutions, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in honor of a challenge posted over at VAMB recognizing the 20th anniversary of the airing of the episode Resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Eight Words - A Resolutions Drabble

_"No. But that made it easier to say."_

Conceived in raw emotion. Bitter salt hidden in the water of life. A heartbeat. A second. A third. The explosion of sensations as skin caressed skin, fingers parted, entwined, embraced; a preview of a later embrace of their entire beings. Chemical fireworks coalesced throughout their entire bodies, vibrating heart strings, arousing dormant responses. The words hung in the air as palpable as the humidity before a summer storm. Passions fires burst to life. Just when she felt her heart would overflow and pour out of her soul, a single tear was born.


End file.
